Du Bout des Lèvres
by AnnaOz
Summary: Romance RonHermione, presque trop gentille pour être honnête, mais honnête quand même, na ! Avec de l'intrigue, du horcrux, du Harry en spectateur et de l'amour ! Ecrite pour l'anniversaire d'Anacofleb parce que c'est une crème.


**Disclaimer:** A Joanne, avec toute mon affection, joyeux Noël !! (et merci pour les merveilleux persos avec lesquels tu nous laisses si gentiment jouer)

**Note:** Petite fic Ron/Hermione toute gentille, écrite pour l'anniversaire de la non moins adorable Anacofleb, avec un bon bout d'intrigue au début et de la romance au bord du cliché honteux à la fin, mais, hé, c'est Noël !!

Joyeuses fêtes à tous !

&&&&&

« Femina… solus… minuo… »

L'écho renvoya à Hermione sa propre voix, puis rien de plus que le silence.

Hâtivement, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, rabattant d'un geste qu'elle espérait discret les pans de sa cape sur son cou : la rumeur parlait de créatures étranges dans ce coin de la forêt, peut-être même de vampires…

C'était idiot de s'en alarmer, il faisait grand jour et elle avait certainement appris à terrasser toutes sortes de déplaisantes rencontres, mais le simple fait de se savoir seule, pour une fois, face à l'inconnu qui l'attendait au bout de la crypte, la plongeait dans un sentiment infini d'angoisse. Elle regrettait un peu de n'avoir rien dit à Ron et Harry au moment de se glisser hors de sa tente au petit matin. Peut-être qu'un mot aurait suffi à leur faire entendre raison, à la laisser faire ce qu'elle devait, avec leur soutien en lieu et place de leur désapprobation totale quand elle avait évoqué, simplement évoqué, la signification probable des mots latins qu'ils avaient déchiffré la veille sur la dalle.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle questionne son jugement à présent : Ron et Harry avaient été fermes, elle n'irait nulle part sans eux à ses côtés !

Se remémorant un bref instant les lèvres pincées de Ron quand elle avait tenté par après de lui relire sa traduction, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, il avait eu l'air si sérieux, si sévère que, forcément, elle ne s'en tirerait pas sans une belle engueulade à son retour au campement.

Non, mais, vraiment ! Comme s'il ne connaissait pas assez les petites roues qui actionnaient son cerveau, comme s'il ne se doutait pas qu'un simple « Non, tu n'iras pas. » n'arrêterait pas Hermione Granger quand Hermione Granger avait décidé que, si, elle irait, parce que oui, elle était sûre d'elle, et que non, elle ne renoncerait pas à sa théorie avant d'avoir eu la preuve qu'elle était inexacte.

Inexacte… _Femina… solus… minuo…_ Les autres mots avaient été rongés par le temps et la dégradation des roches de la crypte, mais ces mots-là voulaient tout dire, il ne fallait pas être bien savant pour comprendre : femme… seule… saigne… Seule une femme saigne ! Il fallait payer l'ouverture de la dalle avec un peu de son sang, voilà tout, rien de plus, rien de moins, cela ne nécessiterait sans doute que quelques gouttes, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de s'alarmer !

Et puis, Harry lui-même avait confirmé qu'il avait dû aussi procéder ainsi pour s'ouvrir le passage vers l'horcrux subtilisé par Regulus Black, ce n'était pas quelque chose de tellement extraordinaire…

Cheminant la main tendue tout contre la paroi de la crevasse, ses doigts recueillant les gouttelettes d'humidité qui ruisselaient du plafond, elle compta les pas qui la séparait de la salle aux caveaux.

Quand ils avaient fait le chemin la veille, trouvant sous les pavés moussus du cloître les marches taillées dans la roche, elle n'avait pas eu peur, la main de Ron vissée fermement à la sienne, Harry éclairant au devant la voie du bout de sa baguette ; à un instant, Ron s'était arrêté pour lui enfiler de force son chandail, jurant dans son oreille qu'elle était plus jolie ainsi qu'avec sa peau piquée de chair de poule. Elle avait rougi, elle avait souri, elle avait eu beaucoup plus chaud.

S'ils n'étaient pas aussi butés, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'éprouver seule cette crainte et ce froid qui lui dévoraient le ventre au point de la rendre toute nauséeuse et grelottante.

Encore trois ou quatre pieds et elle distinguerait les grilles de la crypte.

&&&

L'abbaye de Tintern, au Pays de Galles.

Agenouillée devant la dalle, Hermione recomposa avec méthode le fil des éléments d'information qui les avaient mené jusqu'ici : en premier lieu, la biographie de Rowena Serdaigle qui lui avait appris l'existence de son unique enfant, un Cracmol qui s'était fait moine ; ensuite, la connaissance des bois entourant les ruines de Tintern d'où les chasseurs revenaient bredouilles sans même apercevoir les traces du moindre animal ; enfin, des plaintes répétées du conseil d'administration en charge du site qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les touristes évitaient scrupuleusement de visiter le coin. Tout ça sentait les maléfices et sorts repousse-moldus à plein nez !

De là à imaginer que Voldemort avait choisi l'endroit pour y cacher la relique Serdaigle dans laquelle il avait résolu d'encapsuler un morceau de son âme, il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'elle n'avait eu, la première, aucun mal à franchir.

Il avait fallu un peu argumenter pour convaincre Ron et Harry, puis Remus et Kingsley, seuls membres de l'Ordre à savoir au jour le jour où ils se trouvaient, mais, au final, à défaut d'aller ailleurs où les preuves étaient plus légères encore, ils avaient pris la route pour le Comté de Gwent et l'abbaye séculaire.

Et là, à deux pas d'un possible horcrux, elle n'allait pas faire marche arrière, non !

Déterminée, Hermione sortit de sa poche un petit canif à la lame tranchante et se coupa le doigt.

Comme les quelques gouttes tombées sur la pierre ne causaient aucune réaction, elle y posa la main et attendit.

Que ça brûle.

Que la tête lui tourne.

Et qu'elle s'effondre, inconsciente, sur le sol.

&&&

Elle avait mal, le côté gauche de son corps la lançait atrocement.

Elle avait chaud aussi, et faim et soif et sommeil.

Quand ses paupières battaient, elle voyait du vert.

Et du roux, _son_ roux : « Ron… »

&&&

« Hermione, Hermione, ouvre la bouche, il faut boire… doucement… »

C'était amer et ça coulait un peu sur son menton mais ça diminuait la douleur, la chaleur, la soif et la faim tout à la fois.

« De la liqueur d'Ambroie ? » croassa-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est la seule potion qu'on osait utiliser, Ron et moi, c'est toi qui connais les… »

« …Ron ? »

« Non, c'est Harry… je… il attend dehors, il était si anxieux qu'il a fait sauter les piquets deux ou trois fois avant que je ne lui dise que ça ne servait à rien de t'avoir finalement mise sous tente s'il s'amusait à la démonter… en fait, je crois que c'est lui qui est tout démonté… »

« Je… »

« C'était un leurre, Hermione. »

« Non, non, je suis sûre qu'en dessous de la pierre… »

« Il n'y a rien, rien que des os, crois-moi, crois-nous, Ron a vérifié. »

Encore.

« Ron ? »

« Ouais, à coups de pioche, il a tout explosé… à mon avis, il ne doit plus rester que du gravas dans cette foutue crypte… mais, à ta place, j'éviterais quand même de lui causer du respect du Patrimoine historique quand il t'en parlera. Bon sang, Hermione, tu l'as mis dans un de ces états ! »

« Je n'ai rien… je… »

« Chut, c'est bon, bois encore un coup, puis repose-toi… je vais le garder près du feu jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. »

Elle voulut protester, dire _Qu'il entre, je n'ai pas peur de lui._

C'était faux, elle avait peur, un peu.

« D'accord, Harry… merci. »

&&&

Il faisait nuit quand elle s'éveilla à nouveau ; elle avait la bouche pâteuse et des fourmis dans les jambes, mais plus vraiment mal, ni plus vraiment peur.

Elle avait surtout très envie de voir Ron, de lui parler, de s'excuser du bout des lèvres – mais alors, vraiment vraiment du bout…

Autour du feu, les deux garçons mangeaient en silence quelque chose dont elle ne reconnaissait que l'odeur familière du « trop cuit-brûlé » qui était leur ordinaire à chaque fois qu'ils oubliaient la timbale sur les braises.

Harry fut le premier à l'apercevoir, mais, si elle interprétait bien la rigidité soudaine dans les épaules de Ron, il devait la savoir là lui aussi.

Elle se racla la gorge et alla s'asseoir face à eux.

A la lumière des flammes, les ombres redessinaient la mâchoire de Ron, serrée, contractée, intraitable. Ce ne serait pas facile de justifier son acte, elle n'éviterait sans doute l'engueulade redoutée qu'en la présence d'Harry.

« Harry, laisse-nous, vieux, s'il te plaît… »

Non !

Non…

« Harry, non, reste, je t'en prie… »

Indécis, leur ami restait en position mi accroupie, à deux doigts de prendre la fuite sans vraiment s'y engager.

« Oh ok, puisqu'elle y tient… dis-lui que, si tu n'avais pas été là pour m'en empêcher, je la renvoyais par la peau du dos chez ses parents. »

_Que tu crois !_ pensa Hermione très fort mais bouche totalement close.

« Dis-lui aussi que, s'il lui prend l'idée de retenter ce genre de conneries, c'est le retour assuré chez ses… »

« …chez mes parents, oui, j'ai compris, Ron, tu te répètes ! »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, non mais, vraiment, elle n'avait pas pu, pour _qui_ se prenait-il !

« Ooh, Hermione Jane Granger, tu ne devrais pas le prendre ainsi, parce que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Il me reste une seule chose à dire à Harry avant de le voir décamper sous tente et te passer entre quatre yeux le savon que tu mérites ! »

« Ah ! »

C'était un peu court comme réplique, soit, mais aucune autre ne semblait vouloir quitter le bout de sa langue tandis qu'elle regardait la silhouette nerveuse de Ron gagner en envergure : depuis quand était-il devenu si grand ?

« Enfin, mon vieux, dis-lui que si elle a envie de faire ça sous tes yeux, ça ne me dérange pas, mais que là, tout de suite, je crois bien que je vais devoir l'embrasser… parce que, bordel de dieu, je n'ai jamais été aussi malade d'inquiétude que ce matin et que si je ne le fais pas de suite, ma tête va exploser, pigé ? »

Elle entendit Harry murmurer un _Pigé_ souriant à travers le bourdonnement de ses oreilles qui s'était mis, tout à coup, à rivaliser avec le battement insensé de son cœur.

Puis, il n'y eu plus autour du feu que Ron et elle, et la stature de Ron, immense, gigantesque, à vous faire sentir plus insignifiante que la plus minuscule des souris entre les flammes et elle.

Et, sur le bout, le coin, le dessous, le dessus, le dedans, de ses lèvres, les excuses et les pardons qu'elle s'était promis de lui faire un tout petit peu plus tôt.


End file.
